Vihyungrang
Summary Vihyungrang (鼻荊郞; 비형랑 Bihyeonglang) is a S-Class WH and the Administrator of WH's Western District. A powerful shaman considered to be worth 2 S-Class personnel, Vihyungrang's code name is "Phantom Knights". He is currently inactive as a WH and training in Silla. Currently the strongest WH, he is a ghost summoning shaman. Due to his special ability, his attacks are invisible and inescapable. Per Edea Florence's request, he watches over Tasha. Bari, Vihyungrang's assistant, is also one of his ghosts. She is incredibly powerful, capable of firing laser beams from her eyes and possessing superb swordsmanship. In addition, any attacks of this world will have no effect on her. Vihyungrang confronts East since she only appears around Tasha. After knowing her true intentions, he proceeds to attack her. Although he surpasseed Surtr in strength, he was easily defeated once East supplied him with Mana. After East retreats, the defeated Vihyungrang retreats to Shrina and vows to return with a Phantom Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Vihyungrang Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 20's Classification: Human, Shaman, S-Class Witch Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can summon various strong ghosts/spirits as a shaman, soul sight radar, can fire energy blasts Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Is one of the strongest witch hunters and managed to damage East's strongest supporter) Speed: Likely Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (He had a fierce fight with Surtr and East but still he needs more feats generally, still as an S Class he is very strong and durable) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Varies, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His scarf and his supporters Intelligence: One of the most accomplished WHs Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Phantom Maidens:' Unseen Phantoms Vihyungrang can summon at will. They were able to simultaneously disarm Tasha, Cougar, Word and Halloween without being sensed. (Except for Bari, the other ghosts/spirits are invisible to the naked eye, also you cannot see his attacks, no mana or chi can stop his attacks. To mention also, Surtr in his true form was able to dominate Bari and his other supporters, meaning that somehow he is able to see and fight them.) *'''-Bari (바리 Bali):' The most powerful spirit Vihyungrang can summon. She is the only one visible to the human eye, and can only be seen during the daytime. She works as his assistant, performing business duties within Headquarters, and performs a supporter-like role during battle. She is quite fast, strong and durable, able to fight very well against base Surtr. As of now, her powers consist of super strength, laser beams from her eyes, and phantom phasing. Now into the hax part. As a ghost/spirit she can't be touched as long as her enemy exists (Surtr tried to smash her but his attack passed through her.) She, on the other hand, can hurt her enemy as long as Vihyungrang exists. She has a sword for attacking and also can use it as a sword on a long chain to bind her enemy and cut her foes. Can fire strong energy waves as well. *'-Earth (桃; 도 Do):' An invisible spirit that Vihyungrang uses as a shield via his scarf. Earth reflects all damage directed towards Vihyungrang back at the attacker, leaving Vihyungrang unharmed. *'-Fire(花; 화 Hwa):' An invisible spirit Vihyungrang uses by sending via his bells, creating a massive flame whip capable of cutting Surtr's "hard as steel" arm off. *'-Destruction (아비 규환 Abi Gyuhwan):' An invisible spirit that was able to blast a hole in Surtr's "hard as steel" chest. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8